


A Case of Nerves and Resolve

by lasairfhiona



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura was nervous</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Case of Nerves and Resolve

It was early and Laura had time before her shuttle was to leave for Galactica. She stood behind her desk breaking pencils into little pieces. Her habit to aleve nervousness did nothing to settle her nerves about testifying.  She didn't want to talk about New Caprica, the feelings she had about that time were ineffable. A year of growth, new beginnings and some cherished memories were overshadowed by 4 months of occupation.  She wholeheartedly believed she and Bill could lead them to Earth and never again put them in the position Baltar had when he'd surrendered them to the Cylons.

 


End file.
